


the magic electricity

by therosewoods



Series: Truly, Madly, Deeply [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Idiots in Love, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Pet Names, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therosewoods/pseuds/therosewoods
Summary: Niall and Shawn get home after the couples' dinner party, and they're desperate to finish what they started.





	the magic electricity

**Author's Note:**

> -Shiall has actually taken over my entire life. Enjoy!

Niall and Shawn flirt the entire way home, leaving their hands just a little too high on each other’s thighs, being sickeningly sweet in the way they’re speaking to each other.

They barely make it through the door before their lips collide in fervent, desperate kisses. Niall places his hand on Shawn’s peck, pushing him in the direction of their bedroom as they walk backwards through the apartment, bumping into things and laughing as they go.

They step into the bedroom, blood rushing through their veins with anticipation. It’s exhilarating, what they know is about to happen, and they grab at each other as if it’s the first and last time they’ll ever get to feel like this.

Shawn’s legs bump against their mattress, and Niall shoves him gently so he falls back onto it. Niall climbs on top of him, straddling his thighs and looking down on him with hungry eyes.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Shawn breaths as Niall busies himself by unbuttoning his shirt, letting it hang open and expose his torso. He grips Niall’s hands and brings them up to his face, taking some of his fingers into his mouth. He bites down gently with a playful grin.

Niall chuckles. “Get ready babe,” he mutters, a new, dark roughness taking over his voice. He pulls his hands away from Shawn's face and trails them up and down his body, gently stroking his sides before moving down his abs. He stops once he reaches the top of Shawn's belt and he begins playing with it.

“I’ve been ready,” Shawn admits. “Ready since you did my hair.”

Niall grins. “Perfect.”

He leans down again, capturing Shawn’s mouth with his own, and begins undoing his belt. He slides it off and throws it to the side, where it smacks against the floor loudly. He grips Shawn’s belt loops. “Off,” he commands.

Shawn lifts his hips up, moving Niall with him, and begins to slide his pants and boxers down his thighs until he gets to where Niall is sitting. He clears his throat, waiting for Niall to catch the hint. Niall lifts up, hovering over Shawn as he slides his bottoms the rest of the way off. His dick is hard, and Niall feels himself start to strain against his own trousers.

“This isn’t fair,” Shawn pants, breaking their kiss. 

“What isn’t, love?” Niall asks, devilishly reaching down and grabbing Shawn’s dick in his hand. 

Shawn hisses. “That. Fuck,” he grits out. “That I’m naked, and you’re not,” he manages.

Niall chuckles. “You could fix that for me,” he says. He slides his thumb across Shawn’s slit.

Shawn groans, and begins fumbling with Niall’s shirt. Niall takes his hands away from Shawn’s dick, and Shawn sighs from the loss of contact. Niall starts working at his own belt buckle to speed the process along. They finish tearing his clothes off and somehow manage to remain close enough to satiate their needs.

They stare at each other, eyes locked with intense, lust-filled gazes. Shawn grabs Niall’s ass and plays with It. He spreads his cheeks apart and gently digs his nails into the soft skin, leaving evidence that Niall is his. He starts to slap it, starting soft and working his way up to powerful, loud smacks. 

Niall whines, getting more charged up from the stinging on his backside and the thought of Shawn creating marks on him. “Slow it down, baby,” he breathes. 

Shawn grins, pulling his hands away. “Yes, sir,” he mutters.

Niall leans down again, taking Shawn’s face in his hands and pressing a soft kiss to the tip of his nose. “Tell me what you want,” he says.

“Want you to finger me,” Shawn groans.

Niall smiles. “Lemme grab the lube,” he mumbles. He moves off of Shawn and leans over to the nightstand. He grabs the lube and flips the cap and pours a generous amount into his hand, slicking up his fingers. He sets the bottle down and scoots up towards the headboard, sitting up and leaving his legs open. 

Shawn crawls over to him, settling in the space between his thighs. He lifts himself up, allowing Niall to reach behind him.

Niall starts out slow, rubbing his finger against Shawn’s entrance before gently pushing inside. He fingers in and out, and Shawn sighs and buries his face into Niall’s neck. 

Niall teases him for a while before pushing another finger inside, stretching him open and pushing deep inside of him. Shawn moans, coming undone from Niall’s skilled hands. He pushes back against Niall’s fingers, eager for more, and Niall attaches his lips to his neck.

“You like that baby?” Niall nibbles on Shawn’s ear. 

“Uh huh,” Shawn says, borderline delirious. 

“You want another finger? Or d’you want my cock in you?” Niall whispers, sending a shiver up Shawn’s spine.

“Need your cock,” Shawn moans. “Need you inside of me.”

Niall grins and slides his fingers out, and Shawn whines.

“Ni…”

“Patience, Shawny,” Niall coos. 

He grabs the lube again, pouring more into his hand. He wraps his hands around his dick, letting out a sound from the back of his throat as his slicks himself up. Shawn looks at him through glossy eyes.

“You’re so big, baby,” Shawn says. “Can’t wait to feel you.”

Niall’s cock twitches, and he gives himself one final pump before taking his hand off and pulling Shawn further onto his lap. Shawn sinks down onto his dick, breathing heavily.

Niall starts out slow, taking his time to make Shawn feel as satisfied and loved as possible. He wraps his arms around him and pulls him impossibly closer. If he could live inside of Shawn’s body he would, obsessed with the way he feels when they hold tight to each other like this. He presses kisses along his jaw, and with a smile he starts pressing kisses all over Shawn’s face; his nose, his cheeks, his eyelids.

Shawn laughs, gently pushing Niall away. “Stop it,” he giggles.

“You’re so pretty like this, angel,” Niall murmurs, running his fingers through Shawn’s hair. 

Shawn blushes bright red, a dizzy smile on his face as he brings his hands up in attempt to hid it. 

Niall stills, laughing as pulls his hands back. “No, come on. Don’t be shy,” he says, “Lemme see you.” 

Shawn throws his head back in a laugh, and Niall can feel it radiate throughout his entire body. He kisses Shawn sweetly again and slowly starts moving again. He tugs at Shawn’s hair, garnering a soft gasp from the boy. 

Soon, he begins moving faster, gradually picking up his pace. Shawn grinds down against him, desperate for more.

“Needy, are you baby?” Niall groans.

“Just fuck me,” Shawn replies, gripping Niall’s hips. 

Niall bites his lip, letting out a deep growl. He thrusts harder, and Shawn rocks to meet his movements. They’re sloppy and uncoordinated, but they can feel every fiber in their bodies buzz with hot electricity. And they can’t believe they’ve lasted this long when they both feel dazed and orgasm-heavy without even being there yet, but they want it to last forever.

Shawn feels the nerves in his middle tighten, a vice forcing the breath right out of him. “Niall,” he whispers, too far in his fucked-out bliss to say much else. 

“Shh, babe, I’ve got you,” Niall whispers back. He takes Shawn’s dick in his hand and strokes him quickly. “Come on baby, come for me,” he says. He nips and sucks at Shawn’s neck, grazing his teeth along Shawn’s jaw.

Shawn knows he’ll have marks there in the morning, but right now he can’t be bothered to worry. He comes hard, limbs shaking as he coats his and Niall’s stomachs. He buries his head into Niall’s body, hardly caring about the sweat that’s all over both of them.

Niall comes moments later, stilling for a moment and letting out a loud moan of Shawn’s name. He thrusts a bit, riding out his orgasm to the end. It’s so good, he cries out a string of obscenities, his vision almost black, and he knows their neighbors really must hate them.

When it’s through, he stays for a moment, catching his breath, before tapping Shawn’s sides signaling him to move off. Shawn listens, falling back onto the mattress again. 

Niall lays beside him, gazing at him with tired eyes. “Well, I guess that was worth the wait,” he chuckles.

Shawn looks at him. “You guess?” He questions, raising his eyebrow.

Niall smiles, then kisses him gently. “Yeah, I guess,” he says.

“Shut up,” Shawn says.

“I love you,” Niall mumbles, pulling Shawn close to his chest. He’s aware of how disgusting this all is, with Shawn’s come and their sweat mixed all over both of them, but he knows that he’s too tired to do anything about it. 

“Love you, too, lover,” Shawn whispers back.  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
They wake up late in the glow of the morning sun, caught up in the messy sheets. Shawn rolls over onto his back, looking at the ceiling through bleary eyes. 

Niall turns so he’s lying on his side, cuddling up against Shawn’s smooth chest. His skin is warm and golden, and Niall thinks he could look at him like this forever. He tweaks Shawn’s nipple absentmindedly, causing Shawn to yelp. 

“Morning, my baby,” Niall mumbles, a smile on his face. 

Shawn wraps an arm around Niall, his hand moving and massaging Niall’s scalp. He chuckles. 

“Good morning, bug,” he replies. He feels his heart beat out of rhythm for a moment, and he can’t believe he’s still this gone for Niall but he is.

Niall feels his insides go warm, and he can’t fight the way his smile spreads even wider across his face. 

They lay like that for a while, mostly silent as the day watches them and carries on as they stay in bed. Shawn presses kiss after kiss to Niall’s temple. 

“I gotta get up, Ni,” he says eventually, feeling a tug at his heart as Niall whines in protest.

“Noo,” Niall pouts. “Come on, Shawn, we can just lay in bed all day. I can queue Stranger Things up on the TV. Please stay.” 

Shawn grins. “I have to shower. We both do. We never cleaned up last night,” he says. “But if you’re a good boy, you can join me.” He bites his lip and cocks an eyebrow, and Niall sits up, intrigued. 

“Is that a promise?” Niall asks. 

Shawn shrugs. “I don’t know. Depends on how nice you are,” he smirks.

Niall throws the covers off of him, then swings his legs over the bed and stands. He reaches for Shawn as he steps forward, and Shawn takes his hand and leads him into their bathroom. 

Shawn grabs his toothbrush and brushes his teeth as Niall leans against the counter, watching him quietly. Shawn looks at him, flashing him a foamy grin, and Niall sticks his tongue out in response.

Shawn turns back to the mirror and pauses. He looks at his reflection with wide eyes, then spits into the sink. He turns to Niall again and says, “Seriously, Horan?”

Niall gives him a confused look. “What did I do?” He asks. 

Shawn shakes his head. He points at his neck. “What did you do?” He demands. “Look at my neck!” 

Niall glances down, noticing then that Shawn’s neck and jaw are covered in red and purple bruises, dirty little love bites that make it obvious that someone was there. As he starts to laugh, Shawn glares at him.

“It’s not funny! I look like I’ve been attacked!” Shawn says. He rinses his toothbrush and puts it back next to Niall’s.

Niall laughs harder. “From where I’m standing it is,” he says, putting his hands on Shawn’s sides and rubbing his hipbones with his thumbs.

Shawn smirks. “Of course it is, funny man,” he says, locking his fingers together behind Niall’s neck. 

Niall leans up and presses a kiss to his lips. “I love you, babe,” he says.

Shawn giggles and kisses him back. “Hmm,” he hums and pinches Niall’s sides. “Whatever. Now go turn on the shower.”


End file.
